Star Trek: Voyager
– | Eps = 168 (7 seasons), 4 are feature-length (split into two parts for reruns) | Timespan = 2371–2378 | Ship = Intrepid class top quarter aft.jpg | ShipCap = The | Cast = Voyager Cast with Kes.jpg | CastCap = The cast of Star Trek: Voyager, Seasons One to Three | Cast2 = VOYcrew7.jpg | Cast2Cap = The cast of Star Trek: Voyager, Seasons Four to Seven }} :Also see Star Trek: Voyager (disambiguation) for related links. Star Trek: Voyager is the fourth live-action Star Trek series. It was created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor, and ran on UPN (as UPN's first ever series) for seven seasons in the USA, from to . In some areas without local access to UPN, it was offered to independent stations through Paramount Pictures (for its first six seasons). The series is best known for its familial crew, science fiction based plots, engaging action sequences and light humor. The writers often noted that many episodes had underlying themes and messages or were metaphors for current social issues. This is the first Star Trek series to feature a female captain in the main cast. Voyager follows the events of Star Trek: The Next Generation and ran alongside Star Trek: Deep Space Nine during its first five seasons. * (composed by Jerry Goldsmith) Summary Launched in the year 2371, the Federation starship was a ship built to return to Starfleet's founding principle of scientific exploration. It was fitting that the ship's captain, Kathryn Janeway, rose up through the science ranks rather than command. On the ship's first mission, which required it to find and capture a Maquis vessel that disappeared into the treacherous Badlands, the starship was swept clear across the galaxy deep into the Delta Quadrant, by a being known as the Caretaker. This was a 70,000 light year transit that cost the lives of over a dozen crew members. When Captain Janeway was forced to destroy the massive alien array that housed the Caretaker, she saved an alien race, but stranded Voyager there. Despite this significant setback, Voyager ultimately fulfilled its original mission, by Janeway's steadfast determination to bring her crew home to the Alpha Quadrant, a journey of at least 70 years. ( ) Incorporating the surviving Maquis rebels with her Starfleet-trained crew, Voyager spent seven long and treacherous years traversing entirely unknown territory. The crew made first contact with over 400 completely new species in the Delta Quadrant, discovered links to Earth's early space exploration history, as well as advancing the frontiers of stellar exploration. ( ) The crew encountered such memorable species as the violent and ruthless Kazon, the Phage-afflicted Vidiians, the colorful Talaxians and the ephemeral Ocampa. Janeway also negotiated a temporary peace with one of the Federation's most feared enemies, the Borg, when the crew entered a vast Borg-dominated region of the Delta Quadrant. ( ) The crew was spared years in dangerous Borg space thanks to Kes, an Ocampan passenger who telepathically thrust the ship nearly 10,000 light years towards the Alpha Quadrant. The crew later made contact with the temporally-sophisticated Krenim, the predatory Hirogen, and the toxic Malon, and later still encountered the Hierarchy. The entire Federation celebrated when Voyager made a triumphant return to the Alpha Quadrant by utilizing and then destroying a Borg transwarp conduit to hurl them back to Earth in 2378. ( ) Main Cast Starring * Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway Also Starring * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres : From late 1996 onward, Biggs-Dawson was credited as Roxann Dawson. * Jennifer Lien as Kes ( - ) * Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine ( - ) * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Executive Producers *Rick Berman - Executive Producer *Michael Piller - Executive Producer (1995-1996) *Jeri Taylor - Executive Producer (1995-1998) *Brannon Braga - Executive Producer (1998-2000) *Kenneth Biller - Executive Producer (2000-2001) Episode List Season 1 Season 1, 15 episodes Season 2 Season 2, 26 episodes Season 3 Season 3, 26 episodes Season 4 Season 4, 26 episodes Season 5 Season 5, 25 episodes Season 6 Season 6, 26 episodes Season 7 Season 7, 24 episodes Related topics *VOY performers *Recurring characters *VOY recurring character appearances *Main character crossover appearances *VOY directors *Paramount Stage 8 *Paramount Stage 9 *Paramount Stage 16 Media * ''Star Trek: Voyager'' on VHS * ''Star Trek: Voyager'' on DVD * ''Star Trek: Voyager'' soundtracks External links * * * * [http://tviv.org/Star_Trek:_Voyager Star Trek: Voyager] at the TV IV * [http://vv8.jetc.org/ Voyager Virtual Season Project] Category:Star Trek Voyager Voyager Voyager bg:Стар Трек: Вояджър cs:Star Trek: Voyager de:Star Trek: Voyager es:Star Trek: Voyager fr:Star Trek: Voyager nl:Star Trek: Voyager pl:Star Trek: Voyager pt-br:Star Trek: Voyager sr:Zvezdane staze: vojadžer sv:Star Trek: Voyager zh-cn:星际旅行：航海家号 ja:スタートレック：ヴォイジャー